Service providers may desire to fully utilize display space on client devices, such as mobile devices, smart devices, wearable devices, etc. In an example, a user may have difficulty viewing and/or navigating through multiple search results presented on a search results webpage. The user may desire to view a first result webpage, a third result webpage, and a sixth result webpage listed on the search results webpage, but may become frustrated trying to navigate between the first result webpage, the third result webpage, and/or the sixth result webpage. Additionally, the user may become frustrated waiting for individual result webpages to be loaded for display. For example, the user may navigate to the first result webpage, wait for the first result webpage to be loaded, navigate to the third result webpage and again have to wait for the third result webpage to be loaded, etc. Unfortunately, a service provider may not provide users with a mechanism to quickly view and/or navigate through multiple search results.